


True Brothers

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [16]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what they're brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My first bit of art for Lj's Smallfandomfest. (Defying Gravity (movie), Todd & Pete/Griff, What friends are for)
> 
> I've never made a wallpaper before and it's harder then it looks but I like how it turned out. any thoughts or ideas are welcome.

[](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/My%20art/DGwallpaperinprogressfinalmaybe_zpsbc45d95f.jpg.html)


End file.
